Electronic cameras for recording images from visible light are currently available. Likewise, electronic cameras for recording images from near-infrared (IR) light, IR light, or far IR light are currently available. However, an electronic camera that can record images from all the wavelength regions of visible light, near-IR light, IR light, and far IR light is currently not available. Thus, the currently available surveillance systems which record images in both the visible light and IR light wavelengths need to utilize two or more cameras. Of course, it is not desirable that the currently available surveillance systems need to use multiple cameras to record images in both the visible light and IR light wavelength. Accordingly, there is a need for a new surveillance system that overcomes this shortcoming and other shortcomings associated with the currently available surveillance system. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.